A Reunion Forever
by Sanderuhh
Summary: Seth Rollins realizes how much how much he misses his lovers, Dean and Roman after their brief reunion at WWE Payback (2015). Ambrolleigns ONE-SHOT. (Dean/Seth/Roman)


Seth wasn't surprised when he walked backstage and was met with glares and disapproving looks from the other members of the main roster. The only ones really clapping for him were of course Triple H and J&J Security. Seth knew he should be proud of being able to pull off the win in a fatal 4 way match. There was just something that couldn't stop running through his mind.

That brief moment when Roman, Dean, and himself were on the same page and triple power bombed Randy through the announce table, was keeping Seth uneasy. It made him realize how much he had missed his chemistry and partnership with Dean and Roman. It wasn't just the relationship in the ring that he missed. He actually missed being with them behind the scenes. They had a real thing going on and he missed being apart of it; they're connection was always strong and it was revealed after tonight, that nothing had changed. After Triple H and J&J Security finally left him to celebrate on his own, he went to the locker room and placed his belt inside his locker.

He exited the locker room and made his way to Roman and Dean's private room. He had to see them. Talk to them and ask if they were missing him just as much as he was missing them. This wasn't the first time Seth felt that pang of guilt and almost came close to begging for their forgiveness. Those previous times though, he forced himself to push those feelings aside. This time, he couldn't do the same. He was shocked when Roman and Dean agreed they put Randy through the table. Sure, it stung when they wouldn't put their fists in with his but they still sided with him for a moment. Rollins needed to know if they were just in the moment or if they actually missed him. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door; immediately hearing a 'come in' from the inside. He twisted the knob and stepped inside.

Roman and Dean were both shirtless and were about to discard of their pants when they turned and saw who was standing at the door. Dean immediately looked away and paid attention to something other than him.

Roman sighed. "What do you want Rollins?"

Seth swallowed hard. That wasn't really the reaction he was hoping to get. Not after what happened during the match earlier. "Umm, I just wanted to say great match out there. I didn't think you guys would go for teaming up against Orton.''

"Yeah well, we were just in the moment." Dean replied harshly. "It meant nothing.''

"Nothing?" Seth closed the door and walked closer to his former lovers. Dean just groaned and decided it was best if he left the room; which is exactly what he did. Seth turned back to Roman who was just staring at him blankly.

"Why are you trying to turn this into something Seth? We were caught in the moment. It was to get the crowd excited. That's all." Roman was still looking at him, dead in the eye. "What makes you think things will change after this?"

"After everything I've done to you guys, you still sided with me on something? Sure it was brief but still. Why would you guys stand by me for any length of time? I'll tell you why...because you miss me!" Roman pursed his lips and looked away. "And I miss you too." he admitted softly. "I've always missed you guys, I just couldn't admit it..."

"Couldn't or wouldn't?" Roman made eye contact with him again.

"I couldn't. But this time, I can't deny it." Seth approached the Samoan. He slowly brought his hands up to cup Roman's face. "I really miss you guys; and not just as my partners in the ring either."

"You once said you never gave a crap about us. You insulted us multiple times.'' Roman's voice cracked. He wanted to believe what Seth was saying. He really did. Truth be told, he did miss Seth, and Dean did as well. It took all their will power not to admit it though.

"They made me say that. Half the stuff I've been saying since the betrayal isn't even true. You should know that.''

Roman grabbed Seth's hands and removed them from his face. "I don't know what you want from me."

"I miss you and I want you back...Dean too."

"Why should I believe anything you say?"

"You shouldn't. Then again, I was always better at showing, rather than telling you." Seth wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and kissed him.

Reigns knew he should pull back but he couldn't. His arms immediately wrapped around Seth's waist as he kissed him back. That spark was still there. It shocked the bigger man and he raised his eyebrows as the kiss intensified. He could still feel the passion coming from Seth's kisses. It wasn't the same as before though. It was more intense; and felt more real than ever before. Roman was honestly taken aback. He groaned against Seth's lips and kissed him back some more. He had missed those thin, soft lips. After a few more moments, Roman was brought back to reality. A groan of frustration escaped his mouth when he broke off the heated kiss.

Seth frowned. "What's wrong? Why did you stop?" he asked breathlessly.

"You chose fame over Dean and I. I'm really close to forgiving you for that but how am I suppose to forget it?"

"I don't expect you to. Not right away at least. I just, I want another chance. I-I love you. I never stopped.''

Reigns could see the sincerity in Seth's eyes. He was always the most forgiving so he wasn't surprised that he found himself pulling Seth into his embrace. "I missed you. I missed you everyday since the moment you left us." his voice cracked again and the tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

Seth whimpered and he couldn't control the tears as Roman could. "I missed you too. So much." he sniffled as he buried his face in Roman's neck. "I love you."

Roman closed his eyes as he replied, "I love you too."

The couple pulled away from each other when they heard the door of the locker room slam closed. They turned and saw Dean standing there. He was drumming his fingers on his collarbone. Both Roman and Seth knew he had a habit of doing that when he was thinking real hard.

"Dean-" Seth started but Dean interrupted him.

"Stop. I was right outside the door. I heard everything."

Seth swallowed hard as Dean approached him. The architect was expected Dean to yell at him or punch him in the face. Instead, Dean wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into a tight hug. He rested his head on Seth's shoulder. Rollins was surprised. It always took longer to convince Dean of something. "Don't leave us ever again. I won't be able to take it."

Ever since Seth had betrayed them, Dean had numerous dreams of Seth coming to them and asking for forgiveness. There was not a night that went by that he woke up feeling disappointed that it was just a dream. Now, it was actually happening. Just like Roman, Dean could tell when Seth was being sincere. It was literally a dream come true when Seth admitted he still loved them.

"I promise you I won't. I know it's hard to believe but you guys are more important to me than any silly championship." Seth pulled away from the hug, pecked Dean's lips, then looked back and forth between Roman and Dean. "I mean that. I really do." Rollins figured he would need to work real hard to convince them he wasn't lying but they knew him better than anyone. "I know it's going to take time to get back to where we once were but I'm willing to work on it."

Roman gave him a small smile. "I'm glad to hear you say that."

"So, what are you going to tell the authority?" Dean asked as he chewed on his finger. Seth always thought he looked adorable when he did that.

"Let me worry about that." Seth replied as stroked Dean's cheek with his thumb. "I think we should just focus on each other right now."

"Good idea." Roman wrapped an arm each around Dean and Seth. They hugged him back; and it felt so good to be in each other's embrace again.

They're reunion on screen might have been brief but this most important real-life reunion was forever.

* * *

 **A/N: Not my best one-shot but hope you guys liked it :)**


End file.
